Butterfly Effect
by Packer Girl
Summary: What if Pikachu had been just a bit too hurt when Dawn found him?
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters you see in this story. I will not be posting this Disclaimer again. **

"Huh? Piplup, is something there?" Dawn asked, spinning around. A Pikachu fell out of the bushes. "Wow, it's a Pikachu!" Dawn scrambled for her Pokedex.

_Pikachu: The mouse pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks._

"So its an electric type." Dawn muttered. "Not a great match up with a water type like Piplup, but hey." Dawn looked down at Piplup, who chattered his agreement. "Kay, take it from the top!" Dawn said. "Piplup, use Bubble Beam."

_Where once Pikachu battled Piplup and Dawn, Pikachu was too worn out from running from Team Rocket. _

Pikachu cried out as the attack hit him. "Pikapi!" he pleaded.

"Good Piplup, now use Peck!" Dawn ordered. Piplup nodded, assailed Pikachu with his sharp beak.

_Where once Pikachu fought back with Thunderbolt and fried Dawn's bike, Pikachu instead just laid there, calling for his trainer._

"Piplup, hold off!" Dawn yelled, worried for the pokemon. Weren't wild ones suppose to fight back. She hurried up Pikachu. "Are you okay?" she asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch the Pikachu.

"Chuu." it said pitifully.

"Oh no. Piplup, I think we made a big mistake." Dawn gulped. "Something's already attacked you. I'm sorry for hurting you more." she fumbled for a poke ball. "See this thing. I know it doesn't sound fun, but it can keep you safe. Would you like to join my team? I'll take you to a Pokemon Center to get you cleaned up." she offered. Pikachu glared at the poke ball, weighing his options.

'_I'm Ash's pokemon! But I'm hurt. I hate poke balls! But I'm hurt! But what about Ash?'_ blinking back tears, Pikachu mumbled, "Pichu, Pikapi." which translated to, "I'm sorry Ash." before closing his eyes, releasing his ties to Ash in order for Dawn to help.

_And where the poke ball refused to catch Pikachu, Pikachu was caught, and Dawn was none the wiser that Ash was looking for and missing his best friend._

**TBC if I get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, I was hoping for five reviews, but I think three is good enough. I won't update again until I've got the fourth chapter written (got half of the third done already). And I'm thinking about how Ash will recognize Pikachu (got the place they meet already picked out, and some other stuff). "Pikapi" will be a clue, but I'm up for more ideas as well. **

Dawn put the poke ball containing Pikachu in a side pocket of her backpack. "Return Piplup." she commanded, storing Piplup with Pikachu, riding out on her non-fried bike just in time to miss Team Rocket.

* * *

><p>"Is Pikachu going to be alright?" Dawn anxiously asked Nurse Joy.<p>

"This Pikachu is suffering from extreme exhaustion." Nurse Joy explained.

"I battled it, but I think something else attacked it before me." Dawn told her nervously.

"Well, I'm sure Pikachu will make a full recovery. I do know about these things. And congratulations on catching your first ever pokemon." Nurse Joy said. Piplup pouted in Dawn's arms.

"Oh Piplup, you're my first pokemon." Dawn giggled. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy."

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled at her mother, who she was calling to report her status. Her mother was praising her Piplup. "So, have you been able to catch any other pokemon?" she asked. Dawn nodded eagerly.<p>

"I caught a Pikachu! It's really hurt right now though, I think something got to it before I did." Dawn bit her lip. She had only left Pikachu's side to call her mother. She hoped it was doing okay without her there to watch over it.

"Congratulations. Those are pretty rare in Sinnoh. And I'm sure Pikachu will heal up just fine. They're very strong Pokemon."

"I know." Dawn smiled. "Thanks." She ended the call, and phoned Professor Rowan.

"Just look at you two, aren't you getting along?" he asked, taking in Dawn and Piplup's band aids.

"Nah, we're just fine. We're just getting to know each other, that's all." Dawn replied.

"Oh, so you're journey's going well then?"

"We ran into an injured Pikachu. I managed to catch it, and it's recovering right now. I'm wondering what attacked it. Do wild Pokemon like to battle one another?" she asked intently.

"Not especially. It's hard to heal yourself in the wild you see. If it was a pokemon that hurt it, it must have been very agitated. Or, it could've gotten away from another trainer who wanted to catch it." Rowan responded. "Are you going to head off to Jubilife city then?"

"Yeah, but you know what? Even if I don't get there in time for the next contest, there'll be lots more. I can wait." she said, glancing at Nurse Joy's station. She was suppose to alert Dawn if Pikachu woke up while she was making calls.

"Mm, now that's sound thinking!" Rowan commended. "A great Pokemon trainer always puts Pokemon first above everything else. And that's just what you're doing." Rowan preached. "Good luck you two, and extend my best wishes to Pikachu."

"Thanks!" Dawn cheered.

**As again, until I get some reviews, I won't update. And as said above, I won't update again until I have the fourth chappie written. I always have to have to be a chapter ahead or I _know_ I won't finish the story. I am very horrible at finishing stories, my gallery is enough proof of that. (Check out .panda's gallery I mean. Not this one.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've actually updated this early, I was so happy at getting the wanted review (thanks blood). And this is actually pretty long. The next chapter will be even longer. It's 4 pages, and this one is 5 pages...oh dang, this one is longer! Well, read and enjoy. And review pleases!**

'_Pikapi…'_ Pikachu whimpered. "Pikapi." he asked for weakly. "Pikapi!" he yelped, shooting up. Looking around, he spotted the girl he had let capture her running towards him.

"Pikachu! It's alright, you're safe now." Dawn soothed, cuddling him to her chest. "No need to worry." Pikachu choked up. Was he ever going to see Ash again. Tears slid down his yellow fur.

"Pikapi." he wined.

"What?" Dawn asked, looking down at Pikachu. "Are you still hurt?" she asked, looking him over. Pikachu remained silent, looking around. He spotted Piplup.

"Pip-Piplup. Pipluuuup!" Piplup apologized.

"Pi-Pikachu." Pikachu amended. "Pi?" he asked, looking at Dawn. Dawn, catching on, smiled.

"I'm Dawn, Nice ta meet ya." she said.

"Pikaka. Pikapi." Pikachu moped. How could he of been so stupid.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Dawn asked. Pikachu looked up at her expectant face. He could tell she already loved and cared for him. If it couldn't be Ash, at least it was this kind girl.

"Pika!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Pikachu grinned at all the people around him. The Wallace Cup was getting a great turnout. Sitting in the basket on Dawn's bike with Piplup while she walked it down the street gave both pokemon the opportunity to appreciate the great smelling food that vendors had put out. Lake Valor was the perfect spot to hold the tournament.<p>

It had taken a while, but Pikachu had eventually settled into life with Dawn. It was very peaceful without Team Rocket always trying to steal him. He did miss Gym battles, but Contests were very pleasing when he won. Pikachu's ears perked and he sniffed the air. Something smelt really good.

"Pika!" he jumped out of the basket, rushing off towards the smell, Piplup behind him.

"Hey, wait up you two!" Dawn yelled, struggling to maneuver her bike through the crowd. He let himself be guided by his nose.

"Pi-ka-chaaaa." he sighed in happiness. The food was in front of him. He gave a pleading look to the vendor, who just laughed and shook his head. Sighing in defeat, Pikachu and Piplup turned away.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu perked his ears. That wasn't Dawn calling him. Turning slightly, he barely caught sight of the person before he was tackled into a hug.

"Pi-Pikachu!" he yelped. What was May doing here?

"Pikachu, I've missed you so much. Where's Ash?" May asked. Pikachu smiled at her. It was so good to see May.

"Piplup! Pip-pip-Piplup?" Piplup asked. He had gotten the story of Ash out of Pikachu after the first few months. _Is this one of your old traveling buddies?_ he asked.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded. _Yup. This is May, the Hoenn Princess._

"Pikachu, Piplup!" Dawn had made it through the crowd and was hurrying over to her pokemon. "Don't run off like that you two." Dawn sighed.

"Oh, are you a friend of Ash's?" May asked, looking at the young girl.

"Who? " Dawn inquired, bending down to stroke Pikachu's fur. "I've never heard of him."

"Oh, well, this Pikachu is just like a friend of mines, and I heard he was in the Sinnoh region, so I just assumed it was his…" May trailed, chuckling nervously.

"No, I caught this Pikachu my first day as a pokemon trainer. He's one of my best friends." Dawn smiled.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm May."

Dawn smiled. "I'm Dawn. Are you entering the Wallace Cup as well?" she asked.

"Yes. I can't wait. I've been traveling a lot. I entered Contests in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. I've got three Johto ribbons right now. But I traveled all the way here to compete. I was _hoping_ to find Ash, but I can't get a hold of him. It's like he doesn't want to talk to anybody, which is not like the Ash I knew." May rambled. Pikachu sighed, knowing they could be here a while. Munchlax offered Piplup and Pikachu a piece of the cookie he was eating, waiting for the former to tell why he was with this trainer instead of Ash.

* * *

><p>"Pikaka." Pikachu sighed. Dawn's hair was frizzing out again. May walked past them.<p>

"Dawn, almost time." she warned, turning back.

"Gah! Big need to worry." Dawn moaned, frantically brushing her hair.

"Not again." Zoey complained, walking up.

"Help me." Dawn pleaded, still trying to tame her hair. May sighed, smiling.

"Give me the brush." she took the brush from May. Dawn thanked May as she started working on her hair. Zoey reminded Dawn about her day view, and how worried she had been. Pikachu turned to Piplup.

"_I hope she stops fretting soon. It isn't good for her state of mind or confidence._" he commented.

"_Dawn's got mountains of confidence. She just has to discover it again._" Piplup replied. Piplup turned to Dawn, giving words of encouragement.

"_Don't back down now Dawn. You've come so far._" Pikachu pitched in.

"That's the spirit. You're pokemon have confidence Dawn. You should too." Zoey told her.

"That's right Dawn. No need to worry." May giggled. "Not with pretty hair."

"Gee, thanks May." Dawn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Pika?" Dawn was squeezing Piplup just a bit too tight. He turned back to the screen. May was doing good. And Dawn was getting nervous. "Pikaka-Pika Pika-Pikachu." He told her, patting her shoulder. Dawn smiled just a bit before biting her lip.<p>

May returned back to the main room, grinning. "Dawn, Zoey. Do you think I'll pass?" she asked, glancing at the screen to watch the next contestant.

"You did great May, I'm sure you're going to pass." Zoey gave her a thumbs up.

"Pika-Pikachu. Pika-Pika-Pichu." Pikachu praised. He nudged Dawn.

"Y-yeah. You did great May." Dawn told her. May just smiled supportably.

"You'll do fine Dawn. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Pika!" Pikachu pulled at Dawn's arms gently. She was going to squeeze Piplup to death! Dawn looked worriedly at Pikachu before quietly apologizing to Piplup. She continued to watch Zoey.<p>

Zoey walked off stage, and Dawn left the room. It was her turn. Pikachu hopped onto May's shoulder to watch her appeal. He cringed as Dawn almost dropped her poke ball.

* * *

><p>After her appeal, Dawn was greeted by Pikachu and Piplup launching themselves at her person. "So how'd I do?"<p>

"_You did great Dawn. You really managed to mellow out._" Pikachu congratulated as Zoey said the same thing. The group turned to the television where they were announcing the contestants to move on. Dawn, Zoey, and May were part of the sixteen contestants.

"Pikaka! Pikachu!" _Dawn! You did it!_ Pikachu applauded. Dawn seemed to be in shock, and Zoey and May had to drag her out and back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Wow Dawn, having a top coordinator for a mom must of gotten you on the contest path early."<p>

"Yeah, I even begged her to teach me her awesome recipe for poffin."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Dawn's poffin was the best. Almost as good as Brock's cooking. The girls prattled on while the pokemon chattered among themselves.

"_So, do you ever plan on finding Ash again?_" Munchlax asked Pikachu, downing an entire bowl of pokemon food.

"_Why would he? He's got Dawn now!_" Piplup retorted.

"_Well, Ash was Pikachu's first trainer. And Pikachu only went with Dawn to get healed._" Munchlax explained.

"_But Dawn is his trainer now!_" Piplup argued.

"_Well, I'd like to meet this Ash. He sounds strong._" Buizel sighed. (Yes, Dawn still has Buizel. No Ash to trade with.)

"_He was. Strongest trainer I knew. And he never let it go to his head…and if he did, Brock or Misty always took him down a peg._" Pikachu said wistfully. "_It'd be nice to see him again. I really do miss him._"

"_Pikachu! What about Dawn? So you would leave her the moment this _Ash_ came back?_" Piplup asked angrily, standing up. Pointing an accusing finger at the electric pokemon, he continued. "_Have some shame. Dawn is your trainer now, and be glad. She is a very good trainer, and I won't stand for you to talk about some other trainer when you have her!_"

"Piiiika." Pikachu growled. "_I know I'm lucky. Dawn _is_ a good trainer. I know that. But I can still miss Ash. And of course I wouldn't leave Dawn first chance. I care about her too ya know!_"

"Pikachu, Piplup! Stop fighting this instant." Dawn commanded, glaring at the two. "What's the matter? You two usually get along well." Piplup glared at Pikachu, shooting a few choice words.

"Piiiiikachuuuuu!" Pikachu growled, zapping Piplup with a thunderbolt.

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped, cradling the fried pokemon in her arms. "Pikachu! You apologize!" Dawn ordered.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika-pi-pika!" Pikachu shook his head, refusing. _No way! He had it coming!_ _I won't!_

"Pikachu!" Dawn sighed. "Apologize! What did Piplup do to you?" Dawn asked.

"_I can think of some things._" Pikachu snarled, knowing Dawn wouldn't understand him. "_But it isn't like you would care. It seems you've already made up your mind about who is in the wrong._" Pikachu yelled in Pika-Speak before running towards the window and climbing up to the roof.

"Bun-Bun. Buneary!" _I'm going after Pikachu._ She told the other pokemon, jumping after her crush.

"Chupa?" the small electric squirrel looked sadly at his trainer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love?<em>" Buneary asked, slowly walking up to Pikachu. "_I'm sure Dawn didn't mean to take sides. She just doesn't know what happened._" Buneary sat beside Pikachu.

"_I know Bun, but I'm not mad at Dawn _or _Piplup. I'm mad at myself. Piplup is right. I've got a great trainer right in front of me, but I can't stop thinking about Ash. I'm being so mean to Dawn, and she doesn't even realize it._"

"_You aren't being mean. You're just…well…Ash was your best friend. You miss him a lot. I'd miss you if you suddenly went away._" Buneary grabbed Pikachu's hand.

"_I'd miss you too Bun. But I need to stop brooding over Ash. There's a big chance that I may never see him again, so I just need to move on, but I can't! And it's driving me nuts._" Pikachu tore his hand away from Buneary, pulling at his fur in frustration.

"_Love! Pikachu! Stop!_" Buneary grabbed Pikachu's hand, gripping his wrist so he couldn't damage himself. Pikachu went limp, berating himself verbally instead. "_Love, this won't do anything. You need to apologize to both Dawn and Piplup. Tell Piplup this, make him understand your dilemma._"

"_Will you be there too Bun? In case I need someone to restrain him?_" He had no idea how Piplup would react, he was fiercely protective of their trainer.

"_Of course Love, why wouldn't I be?_" she asked, winking and shooting an attract at him. Pikachu managed to dodge, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Yeah, thanks Bun. But…can we do that tomorrow? I think both Piplup and I need some time to cool down before facing each other._" Pikachu asked, looking away, at the sky.

"_Of course Love. Are we going to go back to Dawn's room?_" she asked.

"_You can if you want to. I might come in later, but not until I'm sure both Dawn and Piplup are asleep._" Pikachu replied, sitting down.

"_Then I'll stay out here with you. Nobody should be alone when brooding. Never any good._" Buneary giggled. She sat down and snatched Pikachu's hand again, relishing in the feeling of being beside him.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu! Come back!" Dawn pleaded, running to the window. "Oh no, now what do I do?" she moaned.<p>

"Calm down Dawn. I'm sure it was just a petty fight. But Pikachu did seem upset." Zoey soothed. "I think you hurt his feelings."

"How?" Dawn asked. "I was just telling him to apologize."

"Well, you seemed to blame Pikachu immediately, but we don't know what really happened." May answered. "And Pikachu may think that you're taking Piplup's side." Was she taking Piplup's side? Thinking back over the fight, it seemed that she had.

"Oh, I'm a horrible trainer." Dawn moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I can't keep my pokemon from fighting each other."

"Now that's a little harsh, don't you think? Every team will have their disagreements. The best thing you can do is show Pikachu that you don't blame him, and sit both Pokemon down so they can work the problem out together." Zoey explained. "I'm sure they'll be the best of friends again in no time."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks Zoey, thanks May. I will, as soon as Pikachu comes back."

* * *

><p>But Pikachu didn't come back that night until very late. Dawn was lying in bed, pretending to sleep while she worried and wondered where Pikachu and Buneary was. It was round two a.m. when the two pokemon climbed back through the window. Zoey was snoring softly in the second bed the room provided.<p>

"Pika? Pika-pi-pika?" Pikachu whispered.

"Bun-Buneary-Bun-Bun." Buneary answered in a hushed tone. They softly jumped onto the bed, Dawn softly closing her eyes to give the appearance of sleep. Pikachu curled up on the pillow beside her, Buneary cuddling into her arms. The two were snoring softly in minutes.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Dawn promised softly, drifting off to the land of dreams.

**Next chapter, Pikachu and Piplup make up, and the Wallace Cup continues. Please review to make me happy! I get all warm and fuzzy inside when people review my stories.**


	4. Chapter 3

**And update time. Yay, are you excited? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And for future referance, I have maybe written two battles in my entire time of writing, so if the battle in this chapter sucks, my apologies. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"_Go Bun!_" Pikachu cheered from the lobby. Dawn and Buneary had just won their battle. Pikachu and Piplup had yet to talk and work out their problems due to Dawn waking up late. Dawn returned to the lobby, head held high.

"I won!" she shrieked. "Pikachu! Piplup! I won!" she cheered, scooping the two in a hug. Turning to Buneary, she swept her into the hug as well. "You were wonderful Buneary!"

"Piplup-Pip!" _Congratulations Dawn!_ Piplup nuzzled her arm.

"Pika! Pikachu-Pika!" _You were amazing!_ Piplup and Pikachu froze, turning to each other. Piplup turned away in anger, refusing to look at Pikachu. Pikachu spoke a few soft word, trying to be nice to Piplup.

"Pikachu, Piplup, I don't know what happened last night, but I intend to have your differences resolved. Now Piplup, turn around and face Pikachu." Dawn ordered. Piplup did so reluctantly, glaring at the mouse pokemon.

"_I refuse to apologize for defending _my _trainer, cause it's obvious you don't see Dawn as yours._" Piplup retorted, sticking his beak in the air.

"_I never said that Dawn wasn't my trainer, and if you would listen to me, I'd explain everything!_" Pikachu growled.

"Pikachu, no growling. Piplup, look Pikachu in the eye, don't turn away from him." Dawn told them, watching.

"_Well, it sure seemed like you were saying she wasn't your trainer._" Piplup snapped.

"_I'm sorry for shocking you, first of all._" Pikachu said quickly. "_And as for what I said last night, well, I'm sorry. It's just I can't stop thinking of Ash-I want to!_" Pikachu added quickly. "_I really do. I know I need to move on, that I most likely won't see him again. But image if you were in my place, and you had to give up Dawn for some other trainer, or ANY reason, would you be so quick to forget her?_" he questioned.

"_I guess not…_" Piplup said thoughtfully. "_I, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions._" he hung his head in shame.

"_It's okay. Friends again?_" he asked, holding out a paw.

"_Friends._" Piplup agreed, giving him his flipper.

"Well, at least that's cleared up." Dawn beamed. Pikachu turned to his trainer.

"_Dawn, I'm sorry for being so mean, and thinking of my old trainer. And I know you understand none of what I'm saying right now, but I have to say it anyways. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_" Pikachu hugged Dawn's arm. "_I hope you won't ever have to go through the pain of losing someone you love in the near future. It sucks._"

"Huh? Pikachu?" Dawn asked, confused. "Are you…apologizing to me?" Dawn asked. Pikachu nodded, at which she started protesting. "No, I should apologize to you. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions that you were to blame." Pikachu smiled, waving her words off with his paw. The trio hugged, promising to try and not jump to conclusions anymore.

"_Love, that was so sweet. I don't know why you were worried!_" Buneary laughed.

* * *

><p>"Come on Pikachu. It's just for a bit. You'll be out before you know it." Dawn pleaded. Pikachu eyed the poke ball warily.<p>

"_I know that Dawn. I've done this before. But that doesn't make it any easier!_" Pikachu complained.

"Please, I really want to use you for the finals. But you have to make an entrance via poke ball. Please!" Dawn begged. "Please Pikachu."

"Pika…" he agreed reluctantly.

"Oh thank you Pikachu! You're the best!" Dawn hugged the electric pokemon.

"So he finally relented." Zoey smirked.

"Yeah. I was worried. He's refused a few contests because he didn't want in the poke ball. I just don't understand why you hate them so much." Dawn gave a questioning look at Pikachu.

"_And you're never going to find out._" Pikachu snarled. He hated, hated, _hated_ poke balls. They were nothing but evil contraptions that made you weak and vulnerable to attacks. Anything could happen while inside a poke ball. Dawn quickly put Pikachu in the poke ball before he changed his mind, placing a seal on the ball Capsule. He moved around restlessly in the poke ball, wishing Dawn would hurry up and call him out.

"Okay Pikachu. Spotlight!" she called, throwing the poke ball in the air. Finally!

"Pika!" He came out in a shower of electric sparks. May spun around, releasing Glaceon.

"Wow, Glaceon." Dawn gasped.

"_Is that the same Eevee I saw hatch from an egg?_" Pikachu appraised. "_You've grown up._" Glaceon mewled in response.

"And, begin!" Marion yelled above the crowd.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged up, skipping over the water, shooting small guises up, marking his path.

"Glaceon, jump and use Secret Power!" Glaceon glowed pink, soaring above Pikachu. Glaceon turned downward, aiming at Pikachu. They crashed into each other, taking damage. Glaceon was knocked to its side, but quickly got back up. Pikachu managed to stand his ground.

"And Pikachu manages to stay standing!" Marion shouted. Points were taken away from May.

"Good job Pikachu." Dawn praised. "Now, use Agility!" Dawn called while May commanded Ice Shard. Pikachu's Agility helped him manage to dodge most of the shards, but a few too many managed to hit him, breaking his concentration.

"Pika!" he cried, jumping out of firing range.

"Ice Shard! Beautiful, and powerful as well." Marion commented.

"_Shut up! Stop distracting us!_" Pikachu growled to himself.

"Pikachu! Into the pool!" Dawn called. Pikachu nodded, recognizing the game plan. He heard Marion comment on him going into the water, but thankfully the water dulled her voice. He began charging energy, swimming rapidly toward the surface. He shot upward, grinning maliciously at Glaceon, who returned the gesture. Pikachu moved without even needing a command from Dawn. This was the move they had practiced so hard on, and it was finally making its debut.

"PiPiPiPiPiPiPiPI!" Pikachu spun around Glaceon briskly, confusing it by using the newly learned move Double Team as a combo.

"Wow! Double Team combined with Volt Tackle, this is spectacular!"

"Not bad Dawn, but time to return the favor, Mirror Coat!" May commanded. Pikachu was knocked back into the pool by the blast. He panicked, struggling to break the surface. He knew he had to make a great break, or Dawn would loose points, so he added Iron Tail to his efforts, blasting out of the pool and kicking up a wall of water.

"And Iron Tail saves Dawn some points! What a show!"

"Now Pikachu, Quick Attack combined with Agility and Double Team!" Pikachu smirked, cutting through the wall smoothly and hitting Glaceon from behind while she watched and expected to be hit from the front.

"Shadow Ball!" May barked.

"Spin and dodge Pikachu!" Dawn commanded, giving a small turn herself. Pikachu easily glided around the ball of energy.

"What a beautiful spin, but I'll take the water this time! Secret Power!" May praised. Glaceon began to sparkle and glow again.

"Dodge it quick!" Pikachu agreed. He had no idea what May was going to pull. Sadly, it was easier said then done. Pikachu was hit and sent tumbling. "Quick, snap out of it." Dawn ordered. Pikachu managed to stop spinning uncontrollably and twisting into a perfect landing.

"Pika!" he rumbled.

"And Pikachu takes almost zero damage!" Marion exclaimed.

Glaceon shot a Shadow Ball, jumped up in the air and kicked it away like a soccer ball. It shot through the air at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt, go." Dawn smirked. Pikachu fired off his most powerful move while spinning, weaving electrical power around his body, charging the bolt to immense power. The Shadow Ball fell apart like butter in milk, Glaceon taking the excess bolts head on.

"And that Shadow Ball's neutralized, plus that Thunderbolt has Glaceon trapped!"

"Pikachu, use Tackle!"

"Dodge it, then use Ice Shard!"

The two pokemon danced around each other, taking and dodging hits. May shot a Shadow Ball off, but Pikachu dodged, the ball hitting the water. Pikachu taking cover behind a huge wall of water, Dawn called off the next attack.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiiiiiiikachuuuuuuu!" Pikachu sparked the water, causing it to crash down on Glaceon. Glaceon was swept a few feet closer to the pool but managed to jump away, firing a Shadow Ball in its wake.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu blasted the Shadow Ball apart, causing a massive explosion. He heard May call out Ice Shard, and tried to dodge, but wasn't able to. He was hit and fell onto the platform in front of Dawn. The two trainers spoke a few words, each going over mental strategies.

"Let's decide it now, Pikachu, Thunder, go!"

"Ahah! Use Mirror Coat!" Glaceon ran at the attack head on, protecting itself with Mirror Coat. The attack ended up turning on both pokemon, making them fly backwards. They managed not to fall, and then the bell rang.

"That's it! Times up!" Marion announced. "That was a perfect final stage! A top as nails battle, heated and beautiful as well. You all know, winner takes all, so, without further ado, the winning coordinator of the Wallace Cup is…Dawn! With her Pikachu!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, holding up the victory sign. May startled, but brushed it off for the time being, congratulating Dawn. Said trainer was in shock.

"We…we won." she said, dazed. "We…won." Tears filled her eyes as Pikachu jumped into her arms.

"Pikaka!"

"Thank you Pikachu. We won because of you." she praised, hugging him.

"Piiika!" Pikachu showered in the praise Dawn bestowed upon him.

"That was a battle that brought out the inner beauty of both coordinators pokemon." The first Judge praised.

"Yes, it was remarkable!" The second Judge mirrored.

"Both Pikachu and Glaceon were in perfect unison with their coordinators. I wouldn't of been surprised no matter which team won." Nurse Joy applauded.

Dawn's pokemon discreetly descended from the stands to stand next to her during Wallace's speech.

"That was wonderful. You displayed true elegance out there. A lovely end to a lovely contest. Thank you. Dawn, you are truly a coordinator of the highest order. I'm privileged to present you, for your Wallace Cup win, the Aqua Ribbon." The ribbon was levitated by Wallace's pokemon over to Dawn. "Please, take it and enjoy it." Dawn opened her palms for the ribbon to float in to.

"Ah, oh Wallace, thank you." Dawn gasped in amazement. Her pokemon cheered. Pikachu ran up her side to sit on her shoulder. "All right, now there's really no need to worry, cause the Aqua Ribbon's all mine!" Dawn cheered.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu flashed his victory sign again.

Wallace turned to the crowd. "I am truly happy to have met such a wonderful group of pokemon, and meet so many new friends. My wish now, is that someday, in the very near future, we will meet here again, for another exciting event, the next Wallace Cup!" The crowd roared with excitement.

* * *

><p>Dawn grasped May's hand in a handshake. "You know, I'd forgotten what it feels like. That wonderful feeling of being in a contest and finally being one with my pokemon." Dawn admitted.<p>

"Well you better hold onto it Dawn, cause the next time we meet, I'm winning for sure." May promised.

"Now come on May, you know that's my line." Zoey teased.

"Zoey, good luck with all your upcoming contests."

"Thanks." Zoey nodded. "You too May."

"Thank you." May replied.

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly. Was it time for her to leave already? She was the only link to his past at the moment…maybe it was good she was leaving.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm sure we'll see each other again someday." she winked knowingly. What did she know?

"Pi?" he asked, confused.

"I'll always remember that victory sign." she giggled. Pikachu almost fell off Dawn's shoulder.

"Pi! Pikapi!" he yelled. _Yes, that's Ash's sign!_ She had figured it out.

"I'll be seeing you. Bye everyone!" she called, waving over her shoulder as she boarded the ferry. "Bye everybody!" she called from the boat as it pulled away.

**And another chapter ended. R&R please. I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are my coffee, I need them to get through the day, so don't leave this reviewaholic hanging! **


End file.
